


what's cooler than being cool? (ice cold)

by kingwellsjaha



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, idk guys idk, text message AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwellsjaha/pseuds/kingwellsjaha
Summary: Wells[13:20]: Okay, to make this work, We have to check a list of things.Wells[13:23]: First we need to have a convincing story. I don’t do hook ups, so it’s not going to be easy. I suggest that we meet in a museum of your choosing, although I’m not terrible fond of technology related museums.Wells[13:25]: Second I need to know what you’re wearing. My father is a prestigious man and this needs to be reflected in his son and the son’s partner as well.Wells[13:28]: If we can settle on this, we have to go through some logistics. I will give you a list of all my relatives that you have to at least know a little bit. And we might add more detail to this “relationship”Bellamy[16:03]: Normally I liked to get fucked, before committing to anything like this, but understoodprompt: wellamy fake relationship au





	1. wells.txt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebitterbeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/gifts).



> I wanted to give you one shout out Ara, because you deserve it!  
> You're so great and the person that really dragged me into Wellamy hell and you're the first person I really had contact to in this fandom and it couldn't have been someone nicer and someone more patient with me. Thank you for this. I can't believe it's been a year and a half.
> 
> I know that we don't have that much fandoms in common, but it's a joy to see you on my dash and to read your tags. I hope this does you any justice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miller[23:23]: but what if… for ur father’s wedding…. i get u...  
> Miller[23:25]: a Boy friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh i don't know. i really don't know what to think of this fanfic guys.
> 
> i originally wanted to do something very different for my great friend ara, but as it turns out i can't write fake relationship au's to save my life. so now everyone is kind of cursed with this...  
> i'm not really confident with this one, but i tried my best and i hope it's as nice as i thought it out in my head.
> 
> fair warning: there is going to be a notch of clarke in this chapter, but really just a notch

**[satan is now online]**

**satan:** i have to say it or no one else will

 **satan:** im a genuis

 **w33db0y:** what did you do?

 **satan** : >:)

 **w33db0y** : just tell me i don’t have all day

 **satan** : ok ok… how do i start?

 **w33db0y** : if this is taking a while i will put a pizza in the oven

 **w33db0y** : brb

 **satan** : okay i think i know how

 **satan** : u there?

 **w33db0y** : yep, ready to listen.

 **satan** : good i think i will tell this story in two parts

 **w33db0y** : alright michael bay

 **w33db0y** : bring it!

 **satan** : alright alright

**[satan attached file]**

**satan** : open it ill explain while u look at it

 

* * *

wells.txt

The following texts are from Wells’ phone. Most of what I could find and think was interesting.

 

 **Miller[23:11]** : soooo rmr how annoyed u were about ur father making comments about you not having a partner?

 **Miller[23:12]** : rmr how clarke teased u about ur lacking sex life during the x-mas break?

 **Wells[23:15]** : I’m going to regret everything that follows this messages, right?

 **Miller[23:20]** : shut it im trying to make a point here

 **Miller[23:22]** : whatever

 **Miller[23:23]** : but what if… for ur father’s wedding…. i get u...

 **Miller[23:25]** : a Boy friend

 **Wells[23:27]** : Thank you, but no, I tried that. Decided to focus on college instead.

 **Miller[23:29]** : ur unbelievable.

 **Miller[23:30]** : not talking about a real one… of course

 **Miller[23:31]** : but a fake one

 **Wells[23:35]** : A fake one…

 **Miller[23:37]** : damn right, one u have just for the party and u dont have to fuck.

 **Miller[23:39]** : imagine it like a mannaquin that can eat and talk and is a human being but u can show him off

 **Wells[23:42]** : Why are we talking about this?

 **Miller[23:43]** : cause u need a fake bf to save u from asshole commentary

 **Miller[23:45]** : and my friend needs something to eat and a weekend away from his desk

 **Miller[23:54]** : sooooo what are u saying?

 **Wells[23:58]** : I’m saying that it’s almost midnight and I have to go to sleep.

 **Wells[23:59]** : I will think about it.

 **Miller[0:04]** : good!

 

 **Miller[17:20]** : sooo did u finished thinking?

 **Wells[18:32]** : Yes.

 **Miller[19:02]** : conclusion?

 **Wells[19:13]** : You got to be fcking kidding me.

 **Miller[19:15]** : ohh cmon

 **Miller[19:16]** : its not that bad HE is not that bad

 **Miller[19:17]** : let me show u

 **Miller[19:18]** : his tinder profile

 **Miller[19:18]** : [link]

 **Wells[19:19]** : I’m really not interested.

 **Wells[19:20]** : Oh wow

 **Miller[19:21]** : hot af right?

 **Wells[19:23]** : Yeah, who created that profile?

 **Miller[19:25]** : me of course

 **Wells[19:27]** : Oh wow.

 **Miller[19:31]** : u got a problem?

 **Wells[19:34]** : No, is it working?

 **Miller[19:36]** : what is the problem?

 **Wells[19:40]** : He looks like a college hipster/bad james potter cosplayer who spends too much time in the café instead of getting his life in order and finishing his courses

 **Miller[19:43]** : hes hot tho

 **Wells[19:45]** : That’s kind of a given.

 **Wells[19:47]** : Still no.

 **Miller[19:50]** : WELLS LISTEN

 **Wells[19:53]** : It would only be awkward. What do I tell my father the next time we meet?

 **Miller[19:55]** : that u broke up obvsly

 **Miller[19:58]** : look decide till after u met him ok?

 **Wells[20:03]** : I really don’t know why I’m agreeing to this.

 **Miller[20:05]** : bc ur a good person and im a very trustworthy

 **Wells[20:07]** : Right.

 **Wells[20:08]** : When?

 **Miller[20:10]** : tmrw around 8 pm in our regular bar?

 **Wells[20:12]** : Okay.

 

 **Miller[23:25]** : aaaaaand?

 **Wells[23:27]** : He’s a prick albeit a good looking one.

 **Miller[23:32]** : i knew u would say yes!

 **Wells[23:34]** : I didn’t.

 **Miller[23:35]** : oh pls as if ur going to say no now

 **Wells[23:37]** : Were you there two hours ago? In my memory we got into a pretty serious fight.

 **Miller[23:38]** : yeah about politics… kinda blacked out there

 **Miller[23:39]** : but fighting over a nerdy ass topics it’s clearly meant to be <3<3<3

 **Miller[23:40]** : for the wedding only of course

 **Wells[23:42]** : Whatever.

 **Miller[23:44]** : don’t whatever me

 **Miller[23:45]** : ill send you his number so that u can ‘comunicate’

 **Wells[23:48]** : Sure.

 **Miller[23:50]** : thank u wells, for being such a considerate friend

 

 **Wells[13:20]** : Okay, to make this work, We have to check a list of things.

 **Wells[13:23]** : First we need to have a convincing story. I don’t do hook ups, so it’s not going to be easy. I suggest that we met in a museum of your choosing, although I’m not terrible fond of technology related museums.

 **Wells[13:25]** : Second I need to know what you’re wearing. My father is a prestigious man and this needs to be reflected in his son and the son’s partner as well.

 **Wells[13:28]** : If we can settle on this, we have to go through some logistics. I will give you a list of all my relatives that you have to at least know a little bit. And we might add more detail to this “relationship”

 **Bellamy[16:03]** : Normally I liked to get fucked, before committing to anything like this, but understood

 **Bellamy[16:04]** : Is a history museum okay? I work in one

 **Wells[16:56]** : Funny... History sounds okay. Which one do you work at?

 **Bellamy[18:03]** : The National museum of roman and greek history

 **Wells[18:10]** : Oh good, I know that one. So we met while you had your shift.

 **Bellamy[18:53]** : And I kind of noticed the giant stick up your ass and that got us talking

 **Wells[19:01]** : Funny. We talked. I went home and came back the next day to see you again?

 **Bellamy[19:05]** : You’re repeating yourself. You could do that, but I wouldn’t be there

 **Bellamy[19:07]** : But for the sake of the story it’s okay

 **Wells[19:24]** : That’s because you were being funny again. Okay, so we met again and exchanged numbers and then…?

 **Bellamy[19:34]** : You keep using this word, I do not think it means what you think it means.

 **Bellamy[19:35]** : Went to a bar? Talked, had another date

 **Wells[19:37]** : And from that it turned into a relationship.

 **Bellamy[19:41]** : Correct

 **Wells[19:43]** : Good.

 **Bellamy[19:46]** : We could’ve also easily met over Nathan

 **Wells[19:52]** : You’re right.

 **Wells[19:53]** : So throw out the museum and we just met over Miller at his birthday party.

 **Bellamy[19:56]** : So we’re seeing each other since eight months?

 **Wells[20:01]** : Apparently.

 **Bellamy[20:12]** : Cool

 **Wells[20:14]** : I want you to know that it’s not like I’m usually doing stuff like this.

 **Bellamy[20:16]** : Thought so

 **Wells[20:17]** : This is all very new for me.

 **Bellamy[20:18]** : I get that

 **Bellamy[20:20]** : Any other important dates that I have to remember? Like first kiss? First time?

 **Bellamy[20:21]** : We did have sex already, right?

 **Wells[20:25]** : I don’t think that first kisses are that important to remember? Or we just have different dates.

 **Wells[20:26]** : I don’t know, how are you usually when you date someone?

 **Bellamy[20:32]** : So we had sex

 **Wells[20:35]** : Yeah… but it took us a while.

 **Bellamy[20:38]** : I see

 **Bellamy[20:44]** : So when do I get the list of relatives that I need to learn?

 **Wells[20:48]** : Will work on it.

 **Wells[20:50]** : Do you have time this week to meet for the getting you a suit?

 **Bellamy[20:52]** : I can do that myself

 **Wells[20:54]** : Okay…

 **Bellamy[20:55]** : I’m a grown ass man, I can buy my own suit

 **Wells[20:57]** : Just send me a picture before you buy it okay?

 **Bellamy[20:59]** : Aye aye sir

 **Wells[21:02]** : Okay then. Till we talk again… I guess.

 **Bellamy[21:04]** : Good evening, Wells

 

 **Wells[21:32]** : Hey dad, just wanted to say that I will bring a +1 to the wedding. So two people will stay over at your place. I hope you’re doing well and that you’re busy planning the wedding. -Wells

 

 **Wells[8:02]** : Hey Marcus, dad isn’t answering his text. So I just wanted to make sure that it has come through. I’m going to come with someone to the wedding. So be warned that there will be one more guest in the house. I hope you are doing fine.

 **Kane[14:00]** : Hey Wells, message was received! :-) We’re just really really in stress, but glad to hear that you’re coming with someone. Can you tell us anything about the person? Is she your girlfriend?

 **Wells[18:29]** : Glad to hear that! It’s a boy. We’ve been dating for a while, but I didn’t have the nerve to tell you about him.

 **Kane[22:31]** : Great !!!! We’re both excited to meet him. Any preferences in the food department?

 **Wells[22:35]** : He’s a vegetarian.

 **Kane[22:38]** : Good!! :-) We’ll note it down. Hope college isn’t tearing you down.

 **Wells[22:40]** : It’s alright. I’m happy to see you soon.

 **Kane[22:42]** : You too!

 **Kane[22:51]** : I meant, we’ll be happy to see you too :-)

 **Kane[22:53]** : Good night!

 **Wells[22:58]** : Night!

 

 **Wells[23:32]** : If anyone at the wedding is asking, you’re a vegetarian now.

 **Bellamy[23:47]** : Can I get to know why?

 **Wells[23:52]** : I might have freaked out and said something to my father’s partner.

 **Bellamy[23:53]** : Okay

 **Wells[23:53]** : I’m sorry.

 **Bellamy[23:55]** : It’s okay. Don’t like meat that much anyway

 **Bellamy[23:59]** : But if Someone asks any other question. I like history books and can get lost in the book shop. My Birthday is June 3. I’m more a cat than a dog person, but I would take both if I had the time. I don’t drink much anymore and I don’t really have a favorite color but if they ask it’s probably red or something

 **Wells[0:04]** : Alright.

 

 **Bellamy[17:34]** : [attached picture]  
**Bellamy[17:35]** : What do you think off this suit?

 **Wells[18:21]** : Have you already bought it?????

 **Bellamy[18:26]** : No, I haven’t

 **Bellamy[18:27]** : And it feels like I shouldn’t

 **Wells[18:33]** : Yes!

 **Wells[18:34]** : This is horrible? How much does it cost?

 **Bellamy[18:36]** : Thanks 68

 **Wells[18:38]** : That explains why it’s so bad. You can’t take that.

 **Bellamy[18:42]** : 68 is a lot of money

 **Wells[18:45]** : Are you still searching? Can I join you? I think this will go quicker this way.

 **Bellamy[18:47]** : I guess

 **Bellamy[18:49]** : I’m in the Sydney shopping mall.

 **Wells[18:52]** : I will be there in about ten minutes.

 **Bellamy[18:54]** : I’m standing at the well

 **Wells[18:56]** : Got it!

 

 **Wells[21:02]** : See it wasn’t that bad.

 **Bellamy[21:09]** : You bought a suit for almost 200

 **Wells[21:12]** : Borrowed it.

 **Bellamy[21:16]** : I could give you an essay why expensive suits are bullshit.

 **Wells[21:19]** : And I probably already know the essay, because I wrote it myself when I was 16

 **Wells[21:21]** : But in the end it’s easier, I don’t get into a discussion with my father, which only ends in me being angry and rolling my eyes at him and it’s his wedding I want it to be as smooth as possible.

 **Wells[21:22]** : Also even for a cheap suit, it was really bad.

 **Bellamy[21:24]** : It wasn’t cheap!!

 **Wells[21:26]:** Even worse

 **Wells[21:28]** : Look Bellamy, you know a lot about history and you’re smart but your taste in suits and clothes are a little bit lacking.

 **Bellamy[21:30]** : Is this the way you usually flirt?

 **Wells[21:32]** : I don’t flirt with you.

 **Bellamy[21:35]** : Right

 **Bellamy[21:43]** : That was meant non sarcastic you’re right

 **Bellamy[21:44]** : I’ll go to sleep. Good night

 **Wells[22:09]** : Good night.

 

 **Miller[9:23]** : soooo how is it going?

 **Wells[10:31]** : I still hate him.

 **Wells[10:32]** : But he makes good coffee and it will probably work.

 **Miller[10:36]** : how do u think u can act as lovers if u hate him?

 **Wells[10:37]** : My history of past relationships

 **Miller[10:37]** : oooh

 **Miller[10:38]** : i forgot

 **Wells[10:42]** : Yeah.

 **Miller[10:46]** : but its okay tho right?

 **Wells[10:48]** : Yeah, it’s fine and Bellamy is not that worse. I’m exaggerating. It’s actually fun to hang out with him.

 **Miller[10:52]** : y r u two hanging out?

 **Miller[10:54]** : thought the wedding is in two weeks??

 **Wells[10:55]** : That’s true, but we’re preparing our story

 **Miller[10:59]** : what are u expecting ur father to do? interrogate u about ur relationship on his wedding?

 **Wells[11:05]** : It’s just details mostly.

 **Wells[11:07]** : We didn’t even met that often.

 **Miller[11:09]** : ooooooookay

 

 **Wells[0:29]** : We have never discussed this, but I’m only now realizing, but have I met your family already by any chance.

 **Bellamy[7:32]** : Really unlikely

 **Wells[9:01]** : I see.

 

 **Clarke[19:23]** : Sooo you have a boy toy ;)

 **Wells[21:56]** : That’s really not what I would call him

 **Wells[21:58]** : And thanks to my father and his soon-to-be-husband for telling it already to everyone, apparently.

 **Clarke[22:03]** : It was only mentioned in passing. I didn’t get much information.

 **Wells[22:07]** : Alright.

 **Clarke[22:10]** : (That was the non verbal cue to spill the beans)

 **Wells[22:15]** : (I know)

 **Clarke[22:17]** : (I hate you)

 **Wells[22:19]** : (You will find out in about three days. Patience.)

 **Clarke[22:22]** : (Grrrrrr >:( )

 **Wells[22:23]** : ;))

 

 **Wells[0:02]** : I will get you tomorrow at 6, so be ready. The drive will take about 2 hours and we’ll change there, so take some comfy clothing. Markus said that we will sleep in my old bedroom. It’s a queen size bed, I think we will manage.

 **Bellamy[0:34]** : You already told me this when we met. Today.

 **Bellamy[0:35]** : Are you alright?

 **Wells[0:39]** : Totally fine.

 **Wells[0:40]** : Maybe a little bit nervous.

 **Bellamy[0:43]** : What is it?

 **Bellamy[0:44]** : Specifically. I know it’s the wedding

 **Wells[0:46]** : Just the fact that my father is going to remarry, after all this time. The guy that I grew up with, who was the family friend. Even after three years it’s still awkward. Next to the fact that my father and I don’t have the best relationship and are pretty estranged in a very complicated sense after I moved out for college.

 **Wells[0:47]** : Tmi? Tmi.

 **Bellamy[0:50]** : Problems with his partner?

 **Wells[0:52]** : No, Kane is fine. It’s just weird. It’s like if your uncle marries your father. Imagine that.

 **Bellamy[0:55]** : So, no new Stepfather?

 **Wells[0:57]** : No, he’s trying though.

 **Bellamy[1:02]** : Did your father’s and mother’s divorce went well?

 **Wells[1:04]** : She died.

 **Wells[1:06]** : When I was about 10.

 **Bellamy[1:09]** : You’re mother is dead? I can’t believe you didn’t tell me this

 **Bellamy[1:11]** : I would’ve looked like a fool at the wedding

 **Wells[1:15]** : None of her side are coming and I thought none of the ones on my father’s side would be impolite enough to talk about it.

 **Wells[1:16]** : It wasn’t on purpose.

 **Bellamy[1:17]** : It’s okay

 **Bellamy[1:18]** : I get that

 **Bellamy[1:20]** : My mom died when I was about eighteen.

 **Bellamy[1:23]** : Didn’t have a dad.

 **Bellamy[1:24]** : But one sister.

 **Wells[1:26]** : Thank you for sharing.

 **Bellamy[1:27]** : I just wanted to make sure that you know that  I know how it is.

 **Wells[1:29]** : Nono, I totally get it. Thank you.

 **Wells[1:31]** : We should really go to bed.

 **Bellamy[1:34]** : Yes

 **Wells[1:36]** : See you in four and a half hours!

 **Bellamy[1:38]** : Kill me

 **Bellamy[1:39]** : Good night

 **Wells[1:40]** : Good night

 

 **Miller[9:12]** : rmr to keep me updated so that i can get all the newest hottest gossip ;)))

 **Miller[9:13]** : also hug my father for me!

 **Wells[9:34]** : You could’ve literally come yourself and get the newest gossip. So no, you have to wait till I’m back.

 **Wells[9:36]** : But I’ll hug your father for you.

 **Miller[10:02]** : when did i raise such a rude son???

 **Miller[10:13]** : honor ur elders, give me a selfie

 **Miller[10:15]** : this disrespect will not be tolerated in my house

 **Miller[12:31]** : pls?

* * *

 

 **w33db0y** : ???

 **satan** : the fool managed to get his phone broken

 **satan** : first it fell down and the screen split and then he dropped it into water

 **w33db0y** : :DD

 **w33db0y** : so i guess that was part one?

 **satan** : yeppp

 **satan** : couldn’t get his new phone

 **satan** : but honestly i didn’t try

 **w33db0y** : i see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now we're done with part 1, part 2 is waiting


	2. bellamy.txt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> satan: so are u ready for part ii?  
> w33db0y: born ready  
> w33db0y: were this shenanigans the thing that has kept you busy the last weeks?  
> satan: yea next to actually surviving college.  
> w33db0y: you really need a new hobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drum rolls for bellamy, who is like way harder to write even in text message for  
> imagine him being dramatic while typing tho

**satan** : so are u ready for part ii?

 **w33db0y** : born ready

 **w33db0y** : were this shenanigans the thing that has kept you busy the last weeks?

 **satan** : yea next to actually surviving college.

 **w33db0y** : you really need a new hobby

 **satan** : ey this was a great project

 **w33db0y** : sure jan

 **satan** : if ur trying to dis me please with updated memes

 **w33db0y** : earn it

 **satan** : don’t make me punish u

 **w33db0y** : if you were actually close enough to do so

 **satan** : …

 **w33db0y** : :’((((((

 **satan** : anyway

 **satan** : the next file is brought to you by raven

 **satan** : so thank her for this

 **w33db0y** : i will

**[satan attached file]**

**satan** : be aware that a few things will repeat themselves

 **satan** : wanted to erase the part that u have already read but didn’t have the time

 **w33db0y** : oooOOookay

 

* * *

bellamy.txt

Text from Bellamy’s old almost broken phone with a little bit of sand in it. The information were graciously snatched by Raven the true mvp

 

 **nate[22:13]** : bro i need ur help!

 **bells[22:22]** : Anything you want

 **nate[22:27]** : so a friend of mine wells has a problem like his father always teases him for not having a date and he’s kind of fed up with it. but he’s currently single ://// and his father is going to get married

 **bells[22:30]** : And?

 **nate[22:33]** : isn’t it kind of obvious? he needs a date for the wedding

 **bells[22:35]** : I can ask at the bar

 **nate[22:37]** : i was not thinking about a random person at the bar

 **bells[22:39]** : ??

 **bells[22:40]** : Oh

 **bells[22:41]** : No

 **nate[22:43]** : cmon bro i srsly need ur help

 **nate[22:44]** : the guy needs ur help

 **bells[22:46]** : Listen no disrespect for people who do this, but I’m not a call boy. I don’t pretend to be the cute boyfriend for money. I have better things to do

 **nate[22:50]** : that’s good bc money wasn’t involved in this

 **nate[22:51]** : the food will be good tho

 **bells[22:52]** : ??? Even bigger no?

 **nate[22:54]** : CMON just for one evening

 **nate[22:55]** : it will be totally funny and u will help out a very important friend of mine

 **nate[22:57]** : do it for me

 **bells[23:01]** : This sounds like a disaster about to happen

 **nate[23:04]** : u know me

 **bells[23:06]** : That’s the problem. I know you too well.

 **nate[23:10]** : pls

 **bells[23:11]** : Remember when you made me that Tinder account? I have the feeling it’s just turning out to be like this

 **nate[23:14]** : it won’t i promise

 **nate[23:20]** : bro?

 **nate[23:22]** : UNbelievable

 **nate[23:23]** : this is homophobia

 

 **nate[13:21]** : listen ik u don’t like the idea

 **nate[13:22]** : but u would really help a bro out if u do this

 **nate[13:24]** : wells and i have been friends since kindergarten

 **nate[13:25]** : so pls pls

 **nate[13:26]** : at least meet him

 **nate[13:28]** : we’re going to met in the bar tonight around 8

 **bells[15:01]** : You owe me. Big time

 **bells[15:03]** : See you then

 **nate[15:38]** : roger!

 

 **bells[22:02]** : For the record this was the last time I listened to you.

 **nate[22:06]** : it was alright

 **bells[22:09]** : He’s some rich man’s son with a stick so far up his ass that I can see it when he opens his mouth

 **nate[22:12]** : hey im also a rich man’s son

 **bells[22:13]** : But you don’t have that stick up ur ass and you were in juvie. How many rich man’s son can say that? They mostly get bailed out by their daddies

 **nate[22:15]** : my luck that my father is a detective who believes in the law

 **nate[22:17]** : but given all of this, i think it went well

 **bells[22:22]** : Where did it went well? We fought for about an hour

 **nate[22:24]** : yeah and that so passionately

 **nate[22:26]** : can i still give wells ur number so u can plan stuff?

 **bells[22:32]** : I’m wondering if he still wants too.

 **bells[22:33]** : Do it for all I care

 **nate[22:35]** : YES

 **nate[22:36]** : ur a real bro

 **bells[22:38]** : Yes yes.

 

~~**jaha[13:20]** : Okay, to make this work, We have to check a list of things. ~~

~~**jaha[13:23]** : First we need to have a convincing story. I don’t do hook ups, so it’s not going to be easy. I suggest that we meet in a museum of your choosing, although I’m not terrible fond of technology related museums. ~~

~~**jaha[13:25]** : Second I need to know what you’re wearing. My father is a prestigious man and this needs to be reflected in his son and the son’s partner as well. ~~

~~**jaha[13:28]** : If we can settle on this, we have to go through some logistics. I will give you a list of all my relatives that you have to at least know a little bit. And we might add more detail to this “relationship” ~~

~~**bells[16:03]** : Normally I liked to get fucked, before committing to anything like this, but understood ~~

~~**bells[16:04]** : Is a history museum okay? I work in one ~~

~~**jaha[16:56]** : Funny... History sounds okay. Which one do you work at? ~~

~~**bells[18:03]** : The National museum of roman and greek history ~~

~~**jaha[18:10]** : Oh good, I know that one. So we met while you had your shift. ~~

~~**bells[18:53]** : And I kind of noticed the giant stick up your ass and that got us talking ~~

~~**jaha[19:01]** : Funny. We talked. I went home and came back the next day to see you again? ~~

~~**bells[19:05]** : You’re repeating yourself. You could do that, but I wouldn’t be there ~~

~~**bells[19:07]** : But for the sake of the story it’s okay ~~

~~**jaha[19:24]** : That’s because you were being funny again. Okay, so we met again and exchanged numbers and then…? ~~

~~**bells[19:34]** : You keep using this word, I do not think it means what you think it means. ~~

~~**bells[19:35]** : Went to a bar? Talked, had another date ~~

~~**jaha[19:37]** : And from that it turned into a relationship. ~~

~~**bells[19:41]** : Correct ~~

~~**jaha[19:43]** : Good. ~~

~~**bells[19:46]** : We could’ve also easily met over Nathan ~~

~~**jaha[19:52]** : You’re right. ~~

~~**jaha[19:53]** : So throw out the museum and we just met over Miller at his birthday party. ~~

~~**bells[19:56]** : So we’re seeing each other since eight months? ~~

~~**jaha[20:01]** : Apparently. ~~

~~**bells[20:12]** : Cool ~~

~~**jaha[20:14]** : I want you to know that it’s not like I’m usually doing stuff like this. ~~

~~**bells[20:16]** : Thought so ~~

~~**jaha[20:17]** : This is all very new for me. ~~

~~**bells[20:18]** : I get that ~~

~~**bells[20:20]** : Any other important dates that I have to remember? Like first kiss? First time? ~~

~~**bells[20:21]** : We did have sex already, right? ~~

~~**jaha[20:25]** : I don’t think that first kisses are that important to remember? Or we just have different dates. ~~

~~**jaha[20:26]** : I don’t know, how are you usually when you date someone? ~~

~~**bells[20:32]** : So we had sex ~~

~~**jaha[20:35]** : Yeah… but it took us a while. ~~

~~**bells[20:38]** : I see ~~

~~**bells[20:44]** : So when do I get the list of relatives that I need to learn? ~~

~~**jaha[20:48]** : Will work on it. ~~

~~**jaha[20:50]** : Do you have time this week to meet for the getting you a suit? ~~

~~**bells[20:52]** : I can do that myself ~~

~~**jaha[20:54]** : Okay… ~~

~~**bells[20:55]** : I’m a grown ass man, I can buy my own suit ~~

~~**jaha[20:57]** : Just send me a picture before you buy it okay? ~~

~~**bells[20:59]** : Aye aye sir ~~

~~**jaha[21:02]** : Okay then. Till we talk again… I guess. ~~

~~**bells[21:04]** : Good evening, Wells ~~

 

 **bells[16:34]** : Hey, we need to talk. I need the last weekend off this month off.

 **lincoln[18:21]** : Of course! No problem. Everything alright?

 **bells[19:34]** : Yeah, everything good.

 **lincoln[20:01]** : You would tell me if your sister’s in trouble again.

 **bells[20:45]** : My sister is fine, miraculously. No, I promised a friend to be his +1 for a wedding.

 **bells[20:47]** : Nothing dramatic.

 **lincoln[20:59]** : That sounds nice! :) Of course you’re going to get your weekend off for this. You have overworked anyway.

 **bells[21:04]** : Thanks!

 

~~**jaha[23:32]** : If anyone at the wedding is asking, you’re a vegetarian now. ~~

~~**bells[23:47]** : Can I get to know why? ~~

~~**jaha[23:52]** : I might have freaked out and said something to my father’s partner. ~~

~~**bells[23:53]** : Okay ~~

~~**jaha[23:53]** : I’m sorry. ~~

~~**bells[23:55]** : It’s okay. Don’t like meat that much anyway ~~

~~**bells[23:59]** : But if Someone asks any other question. I like history books and can get lost in the book shop. My Birthday is June 3. I’m more a cat than a dog person, but I would take both if I had the time. I don’t drink much anymore and I don’t really have a favorite color but if they ask it’s probably red or something ~~

~~**jaha[0:04]** : Alright. ~~

 

 **raven[16:20]** : got some time today ;)

 **bells[16:54]** : I have something to do maybe in the evening. Are you okay?

 **raven[16:58]** : totally fine, just annoyed by college and work… and life… the usual

 **bells[17:14]** : I will try and make it quick. Write to you when this is over

 **raven[17:16]** : gotcha!

 

~~**bells[17:34]** : [attached picture]   
**bells[17:35]** : What do you think off this suit? ~~

~~**jaha[18:21]** : Have you already bought it????? ~~

~~**bells[18:26]** : No, I haven’t ~~

~~**bells[18:27]** : And it feels like I shouldn’t ~~

~~**jaha[18:33]** : Yes! ~~

~~**jaha[18:34]** : This is horrible? How much does it cost? ~~

~~**bells[18:36]** : Thanks 68 ~~

~~**jaha[18:38]** : That explains why it’s so bad. You can’t take that. ~~

~~**bells[18:42]** : 68 is a lot of money ~~

~~**jaha[18:45]** : Are you still searching? Can I join you? I think this will go quicker this way. ~~

~~**bells[18:47]** : I guess ~~

~~**bells[18:49]** : I’m in the Sydney shopping mall. ~~

~~**jaha[18:52]** : I will be there in about ten minutes. ~~

~~**bells[18:54]** : I’m standing at the well ~~

~~**jaha[18:56]** : Got it! ~~

 

 **bells[19:03]** : This is going to take a while. Still want to meet me in the night?

 **raven[19:06]** : hmmmmmh anya and i are gonna get drunk but we’ll see

 **raven[19:08]** : what are you doing btw?

 **bells[19:12]** : Don’t ask

 **raven[19:14]** : :DD what?

 **raven[19:15]** : now you’re getting mysterious

 

 **bells[20:34]** : I’m free now. You still wanna come over?

 

~~**jaha[21:02]** : See it wasn’t that bad. ~~

~~**bells[21:09]** : You bought a suit for almost 200 ~~

~~**jaha[21:12]** : Borrowed it. ~~

~~**bells[21:16]** : I could give you an essay why expensive suits are bullshit. ~~

~~**jaha[21:19]** : And I probably already know the essay, because I wrote it myself when I was 16 ~~

~~**bells[21:21]** : But in the end it’s easier, I don’t get into a discussion with my father, which only ends in me being angry and rolling my eyes at him and it’s his wedding I want it to be as smooth as possible. ~~

 

 **raven[21:21]** : yeppp, but anya is also coming

 **raven[21:22]** : we’re really curious what you’ve been up to ;))

 

~~**jaha[21:22]** : Also even for a cheap suit, it was really bad. ~~

~~**bells[21:24]** : It wasn’t cheap!! ~~

~~**jaha[21:26]:** Even worse ~~

 

 **bells[21:27]** : Great. Fair warning, I don’t have enough booze in the house for the both of you

 

~~**jaha[21:28]** : Look Bellamy, you know a lot about history and you’re smart but your taste in suits and clothes are a little bit lacking. ~~

~~**bells[21:30]** : Is this the way you usually flirt? ~~

~~**jaha[21:32]** : I don’t flirt with you. ~~

~~**bells[21:35]** : Right ~~

 

 **raven[21:37]** : that’s fine we have our own

 **raven[21:39]** : if u playyy nicely you can get something too ;))

 **bells[21:40]** : I’ll pass, thanks

 

~~**bells[21:43]** : That was meant non sarcastic you’re right ~~

~~**bells[21:44]** : I’ll go to sleep. Good night ~~

 

 **raven[21:57]** : are u alright???

 **bells[21:59]** : Yeahh yeahhh

 

~~**jaha[22:09]** : Good night. ~~

 

 **bells[22:11]** : I might need that alcohol

 **raven[22:13]** : we gotch u ;)

 **bells[22:14]** : You have drunken a lot

 **raven[22:16]** : what makes you think that? ;)))

 **bells[22:18]** : You’re over using the winky face emoji

 **raven[22:23]** : ;))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))

 **raven[22:25]** : open up we’re there!

 

 **raven[11:23]** : ok not that im sober and dehydrated again

 **raven[11:24]** : why the hell do you own a 100 something suit?

 **bells[13:19]** : 198

 **bells[13:20]** : It’s complicated. I’m helping out this dude, who doesn’t have a plus one

 **raven[13:49]** : why?

 **bells[14:02]** : He’s a friend of Nate

 **raven[14:11]** : why??

 **bells[14:30]** : I don’t know Raven

 **bells[14:31]** : Nate pestered me into doing it

 **bells[14:34]** : Plus there will be good food. Like food that you’re catering service is always giving.

 **raven[15:51]** : you’re an enigma bellamy

 **bells[16:21]** : At least I don’t have a massive hangover

 **raven[16:34]** : you think that’s a good burn

 **raven[16:35]** : but it’s actually mediocre

 **raven[16:37]** : i hope the 198 suit is worth it

 

~~**jaha[0:29]** : We have never discussed this, but I’m only now realizing, but have I met your family already by any chance? ~~

~~**bells[7:32]** : Really unlikely ~~

~~**jaha[9:01]** : I see. ~~

 

 **nate[12:32]** : TOMMORROW

 **bells[14:21]** : There’s really no need to scream

 **nate[14:35]** : r u ready to meet wells’ family?

 **nate[14:36]** : i heard u prepared in the last weeks

 **bells[14:40]** : It’s going to be fine. I still don’t understand how I managed to say yes to this, but it’s going to be fine

 **nate[14:43]** : have a good time for me

 **bells[14:45]** : I will try to

 

~~**jaha[0:02]** : I will get you tomorrow at 6, so be ready. The drive will take about 2 hours and we’ll change there, so take some comfy clothing. Markus said that we will sleep in my old bedroom. It’s a queen size bed, I think we will manage. ~~

~~**bells[0:34]** : You already told me this when we met. Today. ~~

~~**bells[0:35]** : Are you alright? ~~

~~**jaha[0:39]** : Totally fine. ~~

~~**jaha[0:40]** : Maybe a little bit nervous. ~~

~~**bells[0:43]** : What is it? ~~

~~**bells[0:44]** : Specifically. I know it’s the wedding ~~

~~**jaha[0:46]** : Just the fact that my father is going to remarry, after all this time. The guy that I grew up with, who was the family friend. Even after three years it’s still awkward. Next to the fact that my father and I don’t have the best relationship and are pretty estranged in a very complicated sense after I moved out for college. ~~

~~**jaha[0:47]** : Tmi? Tmi. ~~

~~**bells[0:50]** : Problems with his partner? ~~

~~**jaha[0:52]** : No, Kane is fine. It’s just weird. It’s like if your uncle marries your father. Imagine that. ~~

~~**bells[0:55]** : So, no new Stepfather? ~~

~~**jaha[0:57]** : No, he’s trying though. ~~

~~**bells[1:02]** : Did your father’s and mother’s divorce went well? ~~

~~**jaha[1:04]** : She died. ~~

~~**jaha[1:06]** : When I was about 10. ~~

~~**bells[1:09]** : You’re mother is dead? I can’t believe you didn’t tell me this ~~

~~**bells[1:11]** : I would’ve looked like a fool at the wedding ~~

~~**jaha[1:15]** : None of her side are coming and I thought none of the ones on my father’s side would be impolite enough to talk about it. ~~

~~**jaha[1:16]** : It wasn’t on purpose. ~~

~~**bells[1:17]** : It’s okay ~~

~~**bells[1:18]** : I get that ~~

~~**bells[1:20]** : My mom died when I was about eighteen. ~~

~~**bells[1:23]** : Didn’t have a dad. ~~

~~**bells[1:24]** : But one sister. ~~

~~**jaha[1:26]** : Thank you for sharing. ~~

~~**bells[1:27]** : I just wanted to make sure that you know that  I know how it is. ~~

~~**jaha[1:29]** : Nono, I totally get it. Thank you. ~~

~~**jaha[1:31]** : We should really go to bed. ~~

~~**bells[1:34]** : Yes ~~

~~**jaha[1:36]** : See you in four and a half hours! ~~

~~**bells[1:38]** : Kill me ~~

~~**bells[1:39]** : Good night ~~

~~**jaha[1:40]** : Good night ~~

**bells[1:43]: [message not sent. try again]** It’s all going to be alright

 

 **nate[13:02]** : tell wells that after that amoung of disrespect he’s officially cut off

 **nate[13:03]** : i can’t keep that negativity in my life

 **bells[14:21]** : His phone is broken…

 **bells[14:24]** : But I should tell you that it’s alright

 **nate[15:21]** : whaaat?

 **nate[15:24]** : haha :DD

 **nate[15:30]** : then i forgive him

 **nate[15:32]** : how’s the wedding?

 **bells[16:06]** : Good

 **nate[16:09]** : a little bit more detail would be nice

 **bells[16:39]** : I’m trying to play the nice communicative boyfriend here. That means no texting

 **nate[16:43]** : :(((

 **nate[16:45]** : not serious im proud!!!

 **nate[16:46]** : play that perfect bf!!!!!

 **nate[16:47]** : make me proud

 **nate[16:48]** : and everyone else jealous!!!!

 **nate[17:04]** : but a selfie of u two would be nice

 **bells[18:49]** : [attached picture]

 **bells[18:52]** : Happy now?

 **nate[19:00]** : :’) u both look so good!!

 **nate[19:01]** : now i can die in peace

 

 **raven[20:47]** : i spy with my little eye a bellamy making out in the dark room ;)

 **raven[20:48]** : you should’ve told me that the wedding you were talking about is the jaha kane wedding

 **bells[22:31]** : You’re here?

 **raven[22:48]** : was on my way back. need to deliver some kitchenware

 **bells[22:56]** : You could’ve said hi

 **raven[23:04]** : its impolite talking to guests you know

 **raven[23:05]** : besides you were busy making out with that over guy

 **raven[23:07]** : was that your date

 **raven[23:09]** : i thought u were just helping him out

 **bells[23:14]** : I am

 **raven[23:16]** : …

 **raven[23:17]** : i hope you’re getting enough money out of this

 **bells[23:19]** : It’s not like this

 **bells[23:21]** : We just had to convince his relatives that we’re a real couple

 **raven[23:23]** : in a dark room

 **raven[23:24]** : alone…

 **raven[23:25]** : slightly humping at each other if im correct

 **bells[23:28]** : Raven…

 **raven[23:30]** : ey im encouraging you

 **raven[23:31]** : go get that ass!!

 **raven[23:32]** : i mean if u play the bf then u can also like play all parts of the possible bf ;)

 

 **nate[12:20]** : sooooooooooooooooo

 **nate[12:23]** : now that u don’t have to pretend to be the bf anymore

 **nate[12:24]** : how was it?

 **bells[12:39]** : Fine

 **bells[12:42]** : Your father says hi

 **nate[12:54]** : cool cool

 **nate[12:55]** : did u and wells get along

 **bells[12:57]** : Yeah, was great.

 **nate[13:02]** : any cool anecdotes to tell?

 **bells[13:04]** : No, just boring basic shit

 **nate[13:06]** : i hope wells didn’t drag u to his old piano and played u something corny

 **nate[13:07]** : he does that sometimes

 **nate[15:38]** : bellamy?

 

 **wells new[10:06]** : Hey guys, this is my new phone number (because my other phone tragically went down the drain). Please save this one and delete the old one.

 

 **nate[11:35]** : u alright?

 

 **raven[16:39]** : serious talk what’s going on?

 **raven[16:42]** : you acting really strange and dramatic in the last days

 **raven[16:53]** : more dramatic than usual

 **raven[16:55]** : open up and tell me

 

 **raven[7:32]** : silent treatment doesn’t suit you

 

 **wells new[15:32]** : I still have some stuff from you, from the wedding? You want to come and pick it up? It’s not much, just a shirt and a few pictures my father sent me from you. If you’re interested.

 **bells[23:58]** : Sounds good. I’m just a little bit busy. But what about next week?

 **wells new[9:23]** : Okay, thursday at the bar?

 **bells[14:44]** : Sounds good.

 **wells new[15:12]** : Great!

 

 **raven[18:51]** : i have talked to miller and found out that you’re ignoring us both what’s going on?

 

 **raven[23:21]** : i have to admit you look impressive from your window

 **raven[23:22]** : like the brooding anti hero that you are

 **raven[23:36]** : im down here buddy

 **raven[23:40]** : you wanna talk?

 **bells[23:41]** : Not really

 **raven[23:45]** : what’s wrong?

 **bells[23:47]** : Nothing

 **bells[23:48]** : There was nothing, there is nothing

 **bells[23:51]** : Nothing

 **raven[23:53]** : it’s about that boy for whom you played a plus right?

 **raven[23:55]** : miller told me that it was jaha jr personally

 **raven[23:57]** : you like him?

 **bells[0:03]** : Like him? I don’t even really know him.

 **raven[0:04]** : ?

 **raven[0:06]** : im going to stand here all night buddy

 **raven[0:09]** : really sad that i don’t have a boom box right now

 **raven[0:10]** : bc i would play some sad 80s music for the aesthetic

 **bells[0:16]** : I just caught some feelings over a screw

 **raven[0:17]** : ??? u two banged?

 **bells[0:19]** : You said I should go for it

 **raven[0:21]** : im not judging

 **raven[0:23]** : so what’s the problem? ask him out on a real date

 **bells[0:25]** : It was really awkward… the day after. After he dropped me off we didn’t really talk.

 **bells[0:27]** : I think he’s trying to forget about it

 **raven[0:32]** : ooooorr he’s just as awkward as you

 **bells[0:35]** : Or it was a one time thing, which it should be

 **bells[0:37]** : I never felt so pathetic

 **raven[0:40]** : there’s nothing pathetic about this

 **raven[0:41]** : if it is in anyway pathetic that’s bc life just is

 **bells[0:43]** : You might be right

 **raven[0:46]** : of course i am

 **raven[0:48]** : now let me get up there and give you some advice

 **raven[0:50]** : im starting to get cold

 

 **bells[14:20]: [message not send. try again]** Hey Wells, I know we haven’t talked about everything and we’re meeting on thursday, but I want to ask you if you would want to go on a date with me. Of course only if you want to.

 

 **raven[18:21]** : YOU DID WHAT?

 **raven[18:25]** : WHY DIDN’T YOU RESENT IT?

 **bells[18:30]** : It was badly worded anyway

 **bells[18:31]** : I thought maybe it was a sign from the universe, to not try

 **raven[18:43]** : This is a message from anya because raven is frankly to annoyed

 **raven[18:44]** : She wants you to get your shit straight

 **raven[18:46]** : “Peace out”

 

 **wells new[17:41]** : Where are you?

 **bells[17:43]** : Sorry, I’m not coming

 **bells[17:44]** : Stuff got in the way

 **wells new[17:48]** : Bellamy

 **bells[17:53]** : It’s not that important anyway, I survive without the shirt

 **bells[17:56]** : just buy myself a new one

 **wells new[18:03]** : Bellamy.

 **bells[18:05]** : What?

 **wells new[18:08]** : I really wanted to do this in person.

 **wells new[18:10]** : You wanna go out with me?

 **wells new[18:11]** : I know you have probably a lot of reasons to not to

 **wells new[18:13]** : But would you?

 **wells new[18:18]** : It’s okay if you don’t really.

 **bells[18:22]** : Of course I want to

 **bells[18:25]** : I mean

 **bells[18:28]** : Can you wait like fifteen minutes? That’s all it takes for me to be there

 **wells new[18:30]** : Sure

 **bells[18:32]** : Great, whatever you do… don’t run away!

 **bells[18:34]** : I’m running now

* * *

 

 **w33db0y** : wow

 **satan** : IK right?

 **satan** : i am truly a genius

 **satan** : words of praise are accepted here -->

 **w33db0y** : you’re aware that it would’ve been easier to just set them up… on a real date?

 **satan** : for them to ruin it? not again

 **satan** : besides it wouldn’t have been this fun

 **w33db0y** : you complained the entire time that they were pining ‘as fuck’

 **satan** : tru

 **w33db0y** : you literally set them up to pine

 **w33db0y** : like this was the ultimate pining situation

 **w33db0y** : you really need a new hobby

 **satan** : …

 **satan** : why do i have the feeling that u don’t appreciate my genius?

 **w33db0y** : nathan

 **satan** : monty

 **w33db0y** : i miss you

 **w33db0y** : but this is still the most complicated solution to an easy problem

 **satan** : u weren’t there. sometimes it was really funny.

 **w33db0y** : i wasn’t that’s true

 **w33db0y** : only two more weeks

 **w33db0y** : i have to go now my flatmate is making terror

 **satan** : roger

 **w33db0y** : we talk to each other tomorrow?

 **satan** : the latest

 **w33db0y** : ly take care

 **satan** : love u too

**[w33db0y has logged off]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, don't ask me why miller and monty are like a hacker couple that hacks into friends phone to see how they are doing, i just wanted a frame work and i still don't understand what kind of couple i wrote into there. maybe mr robot has gotten too much into my brain.
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoyed it and that especially YOU ara enjoyed it  
> be glad the other thing that is bad and that i never managed to finish was sad, really really really really sad


End file.
